Before Death
by Holy Dragoon Kain
Summary: Die Gedanken der Organisation 13 bevor sie starben.


I Xemnas – The Superior:

Was passiert? Wie kann es sein, dass ich verschwinde? Ich war mir so sicher…so sicher, dass ich sie schlagen kann. Ich war mir so sicher, dass es klappen würde. Kingdom Hearts, sag mir, was für einen Fehler habe ich begangen. Was habe ich nicht bedacht?

Ich habe dir so viele Herzen dargebracht und nun…nun verschwinde ich einfach. Warum? Das kann nicht das Ende sein, es kann nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein! Ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden! Diese…verdammten Schlüsselschwertträger. Nein…wenn ich verschwinde, dann nehme ich sie mit.

Das kann nicht…das…Ende…sein…

II Xigbar – The Freeshooter:

Dieser verdammte Schlüsselschwertträger mit seinen Freunden. Sie haben es wirklich geschafft…und dieser kleine Verräter steckt in ihm. Schon witzig. Ich hab' doch schon immer gewusst, dass es keine gute Idee war, mich mit Schlüsselschwertträgern an zu legen. Sollten meine Narbe und die Augenklappe mich nicht daran erinnern?

Warum? Das fragt er mich… Warum ich ihn Roxas genannt habe…tja…das nehme ich mit. Mit diesem Geheimnis werde ich verschwinden, da sei dir sicher, Kleiner. Was nun du alter Idiot? Wir werden verschwinden und du tust nichts? Warum habe ich mich damals darauf eingelassen? Ich wollte Macht…aber wofür? Und nun…nun werde ich verschwinden…besiegt von einem Träger des Schlüsselschwerts…und nichts wird übrig bleiben…nichts…

III Xaldin – The Whirlwind Lancer:

Nein…NEIN! Warum? Wie konnte ich verlieren? Gegen diese…diese Witzfiguren! Das ist nicht möglich, das ist unlogisch! Und dieses verdammte Weib. Wir konnte sie es wagen sich zu wehren. Ich hatte es fast geschafft. Ich war so nah dran ihn in einen Herzlosen zu verwandeln.

Doch nun…nun ende ich wie alle anderen vor mir auch schon. Ist dies…ist dies unser Schicksal? War es uns vorausbestimmt so zu enden? Doch warum? Weil wir vollwertig sein wollten? Oder? Wir wollten ein Herz…war es das, was uns zu Monstern machte?

Even…Aeleus…Ienzo…Braig…Xehanort…drei von euch haben dieses Schicksal schon zu spüren bekommen. Und nun…nun verschwinde ich auch…und nur die Erinnerungen, sofern welche existieren, bleiben bestehen…

IV Vexen – Chilly Academic:

Warum? Warum musste es so enden? Marluxia dieser…dieser…Bastard! Er schickte Axel um mich aus zu löschen. Warum tut Axel, was er sagt…warum hilft er ihm?

Arg! Es brennt…diese Schmerzen, sie sind so groß. So hilf mir doch jemand. Schlüsselschwertträger…bitte… Erkenne meine Schmerzen und hilf mir. Es ist so unerträglich! Warum? Warum muss ich nun gehen? Warum verschwinde ich nun? Wird etwas von mir übrigbleiben? Nein…ich verschwinde…was soll übrig bleiben. Schon bald werden auch die Erinnerungen an mich verblassen und auch verschwinden. Ich kann nur noch hoffen…hoffen, dass Zexion und Lexaeus mich rächen werden…aber…würden sie das tun? Ich denke nicht. Obwohl ich Zexion…Ienzo einst erzogen habe. Ich habe ihm seine Kindheit genommen…es…es tut mir leid…

V Lexaeus – The Silent Hero:

Was…was ist dieser Junge? Ich dachte…ich dachte ich hatte ihn besiegt. Er war am Boden und doch hat er Kraft aus der Dunkelheit schöpfen können? Wie geht das…ich habe noch nie einen Jemand gesehen, der einer solchen Finsternis standhalten konnte, ohne von ihr verschlungen zu werden. Dieser Kampf…ich konnte ihn nicht gewinnen…ich hätte ihn nie anfangen sollen.

Zexion…hoffentlich kannst du mir vergeben. Und hoffentlich begehst du nicht denselben Fehler wie ich. Du musst sofort Bericht erstatten…du musst melden was passiert ist…aber mach nicht den Fehler und versuchen selbst zu kämpfen…es würde nicht gut für dich enden…

VI Zexion – Cloaked Schemer:

Das…das kann nicht sein! Dass kann nicht das Ende sein! Axel…er…dieser Verräter…er, doch er kann das nicht allein durchdacht haben. Dazu…dazu ist er nicht fähig…er handelt nur auf Befehl von Saïx. Sie haben vor die Organisation zu stürzen. Nein…es kann so nicht zu Ende gehen. Ich wollte doch nur ein Herz, so wie alle von uns. Warum tust du das, Axel…

Hätte ich die Tode der Anderen als Warnung nehmen sollen? Hätte ich fliehen sollen? Warum habe ich gekämpft. Doch…es war nicht meine Schuld, oder? Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass Riku es schafft sich aus meiner Illusion zu winden.

Es ist nicht meine Schuld…ich…ich…ich wollte nur mein Herz zurück. Ich wollte nur wieder ein Jemand sein…zurück nach Hause kehren…wieder…normal weiter leben…

VII Saïx – Luna Diviner:

Kingdom Hearts…wo ist mein Herz? Warum…warum habe ich verloren? Bin ich es nicht wert, wieder ein Herz zu besitzen? Warum habe ich dir dann so lange gedient? Wenn ich es wert wäre, warum konnte mich dieser Schlüsselschwertträger dann besiegen? Was wäre aus mir geworden, wenn ich ein Herz besäße? Wie wäre dieser Kampf dann ausgegangen? Hätte ich ihn dann überhaupt geführt?

Hätte ich mich dann von Lea abgewandt? Meinem besten Freund…jener, welcher mir immer geholfen hat und immer an meiner Seite stand? Hätte ich ihm dann geholfen, als er die Organisation verlassen hat? Lea…jetzt wo ich am Ende bin…da wünsche ich mir die alten Zeiten zurück…da wünschte ich du wärst bei mir…Lea…es…es tut mir leid…

VIII Axel - The Flurry of Dancing Flames:

Geht es nun zu Ende? Ja…es ist vorbei…nun ist es auch für mich an der Zeit zu verschwinden. Immerhin habe ich meine Nicht-Existenz für etwas gute beendet. Ich habe sowohl Sora, als auch Roxas damit gerettet. Ob er mich gerade auch ansieht…ob Roxas mich hier nun sterben sehen muss? Das will ich nicht…

Was ich wollte, fragt er mich. Ich wollte meinen besten Freund zurück. Ich wollte wieder dieses Gefühl habe, dass dort doch ein Herz in meiner Brust schlägt. Dass ich doch fühlen kann, aber…ich spüre auch bei Sora. Hoffentlich entschuldigt er sich für mich bei ihr…und hoffentlich findet er sie…und…hoffentlich tritt er Xemnas in den Arsch…für mich…

IX Demyx - Melodious Nocturne:

Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Warum verschwinde ich? War es falsch gegen ihn zu kämpfen? Ich wusste warum ich solche Sachen nie machen wollte! Ich will noch nicht gehen! Es kann nicht sein, dass ich jetzt schon verschwinde! Dieser...dieser Bengel. Schon damals, als sein Niemand noch bei uns war, da konnte ich ihn nicht leiden, immerhin ließ er mich immer schlecht dastehen. Aber jetzt… sein Jemand…wie kann man nur so herzlos sein. Wir wollten doch bloß ein Herz, warum verabscheuen sie uns deswegen. Und warum ich? Ich habe nur meine Befehle…warum muss ich nun so enden…

X Luxord – The Gambler of Fate:

Warum…warum hast du das getan…Roxas. Wie konntest du uns nur verraten? Und nun…nun war es dein Jemand, der meine Existenz beendete. Aber…es ist auch meine Schuld. Ich habe gespielt, ich habe gesetzt und ich habe verloren. In einem Spiel um die Zeit…habe ich verloren. Schon irgendwie ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie Zeit doch eigentlich auf meiner Seite stehen sollte, oder?

Jedoch hat er gut gespielt und vielleicht hätte ich ihn nicht anstacheln sollen, indem ich seine Freunde…'verschwinden' lasse. Das war ein Fehler und diesen Fehler bereue ich nun. Eigentlich hatte ich doch gehofft…nur noch einmal das Sonnenlicht zu erblicken…bevor ich sterbe…

XI Marluxia - The Graceful Assassin:

Was passiert? Wie kann es sein, dass es nun so endet? Ich hatte doch alles so sorgfältig durchdacht. Wie konnte Naminé es wagen sich gegen mich zu stellen! Und Axel…dieser…dieser…Idiot! Das war doch alles geplant von ihm. Wenigstens wird es ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel besser ergangen sein, als mir. Auch er wird nun schon nicht mehr unter uns weilen.

Meine wunderschönen Blumen…wenigstens sind sie bei mir, während ich mich in das Nichts auflöse. Ihre wunderschöne Farbe umhüllt dieses hässliche Schwarz, welches mich umgab, doch ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieser Bengel ungeschoren davon kam. Wenn ich verschwinde, dann wird er es mir gleich tun…

XII Larxene – Savage Nymph:

Nein! NEIN! Das KANN einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich habe…gegen solche…solche Idioten verloren? Wie kann das sein? Ich KANN nicht verloren haben? Warum…warum löse ich mich auf? Nein…Nein! Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden! Marlurxia…dieser…dieser Bastard! Er sagt, dass nicht schief gehen kann und ich habe ihm geglaubt! Dieser ARSCH. Warum muss es jetzt so enden?! Hoffentlich wird auch er mein Schicksal teilen müssen…dann…dann wird er merken, dass er seinen verdammt beschissenen Plan nicht komplett durchgedacht hat!


End file.
